


tempted by control. controlled by temptation

by Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: чувство контроля приходит только когда Тайлер вставляет в глотку два пальца или не ест ничего больше трех дней.но теперь Тайлер чувствует себя запертым, и уже ничего не может контролировать.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> посвещается кошачьему приюту и катёнку   
> кроме них, меня особо никто не слушал
> 
> если вы страдаете от расстройства пищевого поведения - пожалуйста, будьте осторожны, читая это. если вы впечатлительны - пожалуйста, будьте осторожны, читая это. если вы почувствуете себя плохо - просто прекратите читать и постарайтесь поговорить с кем-то, кому вы доверяете и кто может вас успокоить. 
> 
> (на самом деле я не верю, что эта работа может производить такое впечатление, но на всякий случай) 
> 
> главы объединены между собой в основном идеей, а не последовательным повествованием.
> 
> отбечено фровэй - https://ficbook.net/authors/1871487 . спасибо <3

Тайлер долго пытался убедить себя, что это просто поездка. Просто. Поездка. В которой все будет хорошо. Которой он будет так же рад, как и всегда.

Родители решили, что будет отличной идеей съездить всем вместе на пару дней в соседний город, к Заку в гости. Конечно, Тайлер скучал по Заку и ужасно хотел, наконец, увидеть его, но…

Но ему было страшно.

Зак наверняка будет кормить его. Будет контролировать. И никакой возможности очиститься. От этих мыслей у Тайлера подгибались коленки. Чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать предстоящую еду, Тайлер не ел ничего последние пару дней, но это не особо помогло его моральному состоянию.

Буквально за ночь до отъезда Тайлер выяснил, что Джош тоже едет с ними. Почему-то предупредить его раньше никто не додумался. С трудом удержав себя от того, чтобы взвыть, вцепившись в волосы, Тайлер выдавил улыбку и сбежал в свою комнату, торопливо захлопнув дверь.

Отчаянно зажмурившись, он сполз на пол, пытаясь не разрыдаться. Джош и так что-то подозревал, постоянно говорил о том, что Тайлеру нужно больше есть, что он выглядит нездоровым, а если он увидит поведение Тайлера в этой поездке, его состояние… Джозеф боялся представить, что случится, если его лучший друг догадается. Самым большим его кошмаром, от которого стыла кровь в венах, было то, что Джош мог бы просто не понять и отвернуться от него. Тайлер сам у себя вызывал отвращение. Тогда как он мог надеяться, что кто-то пожалеет его вместо того, чтобы скривить недовольное лицо?

Встав на шатающихся ногах, Тайлер привычно проскользнул мимо зеркала в шкафу, не глядя на свое отражение. Выключив свет и укутавшись в одеяло, он еще долго ворочался, пытаясь уснуть. Около часа спустя он не выдержал — одеяло давило на него, как удавка, руки тряслись, во рту пересохло, а желудок издавал такие звуки, будто решил сожрать его изнутри. Резко подскочив на кровати, Тайлер вышел из комнаты. Все уже уснули, и дом был погружен в темноту, которой он давно не боялся. До кухни идти было далеко, да и от лестниц Тайлера мутило. Стоило ему только взглянуть на слабо освещенный лестничный пролет, казавшийся таким неприлично длинным, как перед глазами все слегка поплыло, а по телу разлилась неприятная слабость. Так что он отправился в ванную, чтобы немного попить. Обычно вода помогала заглушить урчащий живот.

Почти белоснежная лампочка в ванной резала глаза. Зажмурившись, Тайлер кое-как открыл кран в раковине и наклонился, жадно глотая воду. Напившись, он поднял голову и, все еще не открывая глаз, провел рукой по волосам. И без того не особо густые — в последнее время они начали выпадать. Открыв глаза, Тайлер устало посмотрел на оставшиеся в руке волосы.

Сквозь пальцы он невольно видел свое отражение. Покрасневшие глаза, потрескавшиеся бледные губы… Тайлер поморщился, резко опуская руку и опираясь на бортик раковины.  
Вокруг глаз залегли тени. Волосы в полном беспорядке. Тайлер дотронулся до кожи, и пальцы скользнули по ней почти как по бумаге. На руках выступили синеватые вены. Недовольно и грустно отметив все это, Тайлер оттянул нижнюю губу, критически рассматривая свои зубы.

Он их ненавидел. Он умолял родителей поставить брекеты, но те все время находили более важные дела, а Тайлеру было стыдно улыбаться, стыдно петь, стыдно… жить со своим лицом и своим телом.

Взгляд Тайлера упал на стоящие в углу напольные весы, и его сердце забилось чуть сильнее. Подойти и встать босыми ногами на холодную поверхность он не решился, но это побудило его стащить через голову футболку и рассмотреть свое тело поподробнее.  
Выступающие ребра ему нравились. Он любил проводить по ним пальцами, пересчитывая каждое, натягивая кожу, чтобы лучше прощупывались кости.

Но между ребрами и тазом находился живот, от которого у Тайлера все скручивало внутри и начинало тошнить. Еще раз с отвращением взглянув на него, Тайлер перевел взгляд ниже. Стянув с себя спортивные штаны, он провел руками по бедрам. За последние пару дней на них перегорела часть мышц, и теперь они выглядели еще тоньше, но только не для него. Тайлер почувствовал, как сдавливает горло от непрорвавшихся рыданий. Проведя руками по своему телу снова, он ущипнул себя за бок, оттягивая кожу.  
— Урод, — прошептал он, глядя в глаза своему отражению. — Жирный урод.  
Губы у Тайлера начали дрожать, и, не в силах дольше смотреть на себя и свою слабость, он лихорадочно натянул на себя одежду, слишком громко и быстро вылетев из ванной.

Тайлер не любил просыпаться по утрам, если кто-то из семьи уже успевал встать. Однако в этот раз ему повезло. Видимо, вселенная решила сделать хоть что-то хорошее для него сегодня.

Потерев лицо, Тайлер сел в кровати, зевая и пытаясь проморгаться. Во всем доме стояла сонная тишина, прерываемая только завываниями ветра снаружи. Тайлер спустил ноги с кровати и прошлепал к окну по холодному полу. Рассвет еще только подкрашивал небо в розово-фиолетовый, а уже зазеленевшие деревья раскачивались под сильными, почти ураганными порывами. Тайлер поежился и отправился искать одежду потеплее.

Вскоре пришел Джош, точнее, буквально приполз. Тайлер невольно улыбнулся, посмотрев на него и на то, как отчаянно он пытается не вывихнуть челюсть в зевке. Родители еще не встали, так что Джош решил воспользоваться этим и толкнул Тайлера в сторону дивана, сам устраивая свою голову на его коленях.  
Спустя пару минут Дан сонно пробормотал:  
— Чувак, на тебе уже даже лежать неудобно.  
Тайлер промолчал, чувствуя, как ему одновременно и приятно, и страшно.  
— Ты завтракал? — Джош зевнул ему в бедро и зачем-то прикусил ткань штанов. Тайлер дернул ногой и слегка потянул парня за бледно-розовые кудряшки. Тот только замычал.  
— Так завтракал или как?  
— Завтракал, — буркнул Тайлер.  
— А я нет, — Джош поднялся и потер глаза. Он был слегка похож на умывающегося котенка, когда так делал, и Тайлер улыбнулся от этой ассоциации.  
Живот Тайлера резко скрутило, но тот даже не поменял выражения лица. Эти боли стали привычными.

В доме у Зака пахло корицей, свежей выпечкой и цитрусовыми. От всех этих запахов Тайлера почти замутило, но настоящий ад поджидал его ближе к кухне, где добавлялись запахи мяса, тушеных овощей и каких-то приправ. Сам Зак готовить умел, но не стал бы так стараться, если бы в доме не было еще и его девушки.

Пока всех не позвали за стол, вечер для Тайлера проходил неплохо. Он смеялся, пел, сыграл пару мелодий. Джош вытащил его покататься на скейтбордах, которые он откопал у Зака в кладовке. Брат сказал ему, что он сильно похудел, отчего на лице Тайлера почти расцвела улыбка, и со смешком предложил наесться как следует за ужином.

Вот за ужином все и пошло к чертям, как и следовало предполагать. Тайлер лихорадочно обегал глазами стол, пытаясь хотя бы на глаз прикинуть, какова калорийность всех этих блюд. Руки у него были сцеплены в замок под столом, чтобы не тряслись, и чтобы не было искушения потянуться к чему-нибудь и съесть. Мама как обычно начала накладывать всем еду.

Уже после первой тарелки Тайлер ощутил потребность посетить уборную. Желудок активно протестовал, почувствовав в себе такое количество пищи, но еще больше протестовал мозг Тайлера. Тарелка была огромной и вмещала в себя, наверное, грамм пятьсот, как ему казалось, а ведь это было только первое.

Тайлера всего трясло. Горло сжималось, то и дело перекрывая доступ кислорода. Хотелось встать и зашвырнуть всю эту еду в стенку, ну или хотя бы убежать, хотя бы заплакать, умоляя их не заставлять его есть. Голоса родственников сливались в гул, и все, что он слышал, ограничивалось:  
— Поешь, Тайлер. Хочешь еще? Положить тебе еще?

Все они беззаботно смеялись, набивая рты едой. Чавкали. Их губы блестели от жира, а Тайлеру хотелось вставить два пальца в рот прямо тут.

У Тайлера больше не было чувства контроля над собой и своим телом. Он не чувствовал себя хозяином.

Он знал, что снова начать голодать будет трудно. Эта поездка может обойтись ему потом разбитыми коленями и кулаками, бессонными ночами и мигренями.  
Мама подпихнула к нему поближе вазочку с мармеладом и корзину с булочками. Тайлер привычно растянул губы, делая вид, что улыбается. Сердце заходилось в бешеном стуке, а костяшки пальцев, которыми он сжимал край стола, сам того не замечая, побелели.  
— Тайлер? — услышал он тихий голос совсем рядом с собой. Вздрогнув, он повернул голову и столкнулся взглядом с глазами Джоша. Сейчас, при искусственном освещении, они казались слишком темными.  
— Все в порядке? — Джош наклонился ближе к нему, почти шепча ему в ухо. Тайлер тоскливо зажмурился и закивал головой.

В ушах звенело, когда он вставал из-за стола. Зак проводил его недоуменным взглядом, потому что Тайлер сделал это посередине очередной его веселой истории. Джош, внимательно наблюдая за ним, торопливо положил руку на плечо Зака, останавливая того от какого-то комментария в спину Тайлеру.

Тайлер ничего это не видел. Все, о чем он мог думать сейчас, и все, что он мог слышать сейчас, это голос в его голове, повторяющий, что ему надо очиститься. Надо вывернуть себя хоть наизнанку, но избавиться от этой еды. От ненужных калорий, которые превратят его в еще большего уродца, чем он есть сейчас, которые наградят его жировыми складками, которые скроют его кости и сломают его как внутренне, так и внешне.

***

Джоша и Тайлера поселили в одной комнате. После ужина Дан тихо поднялся наверх, но в комнате Тайлера не обнаружилось. В ванной, однако, шумела вода. Немного постояв перед дверью, Джош решил, что нужно дать ему некоторое время наедине с собой.

Он не был слепым, и в этом Тайлер был прав. Дан заметил, что с его другом происходит что-то, разъедающее его изнутри, заметил его внешний вид, его бегающие глаза, то, как он старательно одевался в одежду на пару размеров больше, но также Джош заметил и то, как Тайлер напрягался каждый раз, когда он пытался завести разговор на эту тему, и потому решил на какое-то время оставить его.

Возможно, это было не лучшее решение.

Тайлер захлопнул за собой дверь в ванную, чувствуя, как начинает задыхаться. Набитый живот не давал даже разогнуться, не то что дышать. Лихорадочными, дерганными движениями он включил воду и начал пить, давясь каждым глотком, пока не почувствовал, что сейчас у него или разорвется желудок, или все само выйдет наружу.  
Рухнув на колени перед унитазом, Тайлер быстро стянул через голову толстовку и отшвырнул ее в сторону, чтобы не запачкать. Ноги его просто не держали. Затолкнув три пальца правой руки себе в глотку, он судорожно дернулся. Ногти были слишком длинными и царапали нёбо, но остановить его это все равно не могло.

Раз за разом надавливая кончиками пальцев на корень языка, он довольно быстро добился своего. Стоило первому рвотному позыву обжечь его глотку, Тайлер зажмурился. Он не выносил вида рвоты, этих непережеванных и непереваренных, но уже испачканных в желудочном соке кусочков. Глаза невольно заслезились.

Где-то через полчаса Тайлер, поскуливая, отполз от унитаза. Костяшки на правой руке были разодраны его зубами до крови. Дышать было тяжело — нос забит, и одновременно его душит кашель. Во рту стоял противный привкус, но это была не желчь. «Значит, еще не все», промелькнуло в голове у Тайлера.

Кое-как сполоснув руку и умывшись, он снова наклонился над унитазом, игнорируя то, как отчаянно болело сердце и кружилась голова. Он почти ничего не видел и едва мог дышать от режущей боли в груди, которая, к тому же, скоро появилась и в боку. В какой-то момент, Тайлер даже не уверен, через сколько минут это случилось, он ощутил себя абсолютно невесомым и все-таки упал в обморок, только успев подумать, что вкус желчи так и не появился.

Джош сидел на кровати, отключив от телефона наушники. Прошел почти час, а Тайлер так и не вернулся.

В душе шумела вода, и Джош деликатно постучал в дверь. Когда никакого ответа не последовало, он громко позвал:  
— Тай! Хей, ты там еще долго?  
Струи воды ровно барабанили по полу, и больше Дан ничего не слышал. Нахмурившись, он постучал еще раз. И еще.  
— Тайлер! — рявкнул он, дергая дверную ручку. Замки на дверях в доме Зака были обычными щеколдами, но Джош не был уверен, что он сможет ее выломать.

Впрочем, неуверенность в себе прошла быстро, стоило только подумать, что с Тайлером могло произойти что угодно и довольно давно, а он просто стоит тут вместо того, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь.

В момент, когда дверь наконец поддалась, Джош едва не влетел головой в раковину, которая находилась четко напротив входа.

Первым, на что упал его взгляд, была душевая кабина, но там никого не было. Только пару секунд спустя Джош заметил Тайлера, лежащего перед унитазом с закрытыми глазами и перепачканного в рвоте.

Когда Тайлер пришел в себя, первым, что он услышал, был тихий шепот на грани с истеричными нотками:  
— Тшшш, все будет хорошо, да, Тайлер? Ведь все будет хорошо? Ты же дышишь, ты… Тайлер?  
Тайлер открыл глаза.  
Потолок перед глазами расплывался, а волосы Джоша, который над ним склонился, были похожи на разводы акварели. Тайлер глупо улыбнулся, протягивая дрожащую руку вверх.  
— Ты… — хрипло выдавил он из себя. На этом желания делать какие-то телодвижения и прилагать усилия для того, чтобы говорить, закончились, и Тайлер, выдохнув, замолк.

Вокруг гудели голоса остальной семьи, особо четко выделялся высокий голос матери, но Тайлера это слабо интересовало.  
— Тайлер, — Джош снова наклонился над ним. — Ты в порядке? У тебя что-нибудь болит?  
Тайлер помотал головой.  
— Лучше все-таки вызвать скорую, — тихо пробормотал отец Тайлера. Тот отчаянно замотал головой, снова вызвав тем самым у себя головную боль.  
— Не… — голос срывался, но Тайлер пытался говорить и дальше. — Нет.  
Джош прикрыл глаза и потер пальцами переносицу.

Тайлеру все-таки удалось уговорить их не вызывать врачей. Все это время Джош сидел рядом и смотрел на него с какой-то грустью в глазах. Мама сказала, что это Джош нашел его в ванной, и после этих слов Тайлер нервно сглотнул и дрожащим голосом пробормотал слова благодарности. Встречаться с Джошем взглядом теперь было стыдно, и он был уверен, что Дан все понял и уже скоро уйдет. Потому что кому нужен такой друг?

Пока вокруг крутились члены его семьи, пытались принести ему еду, воду и еще пару подушек, Тайлер чувствовал, как сжимается пружина у него в животе. Часы тикали слишком медленно, но, наконец, показали одиннадцать, и все, кроме Джоша, разошлись по спальням. В этот момент Тайлер и выпалил:  
— Ты можешь уйти, если хочешь, можешь уйти совсем, только, пожалуйста, не говори мне ничего… — он запнулся. — Вообще ничего, — горько закончил он фразу.

Джош молчал.

Лежа в темноте, Тайлер чувствовал тяжесть его тела у себя в ногах и горячие слезы, которые неожиданно начали вытекать из уголков глаз. Тайлер не хотел этого. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось плакать, пока его лучший друг проходит стадию разочарования в нем.  
— Впрочем, — Тайлер криво усмехнулся, уже не пытаясь вытирать слезы. — Так, наверное, все и должно было закончиться, да? Все рано или поздно понимают, что я отстой. Дерьмовый человек.  
— Тайлер, — глухо перебил его Джош.  
— Тебе не нужно мне этого говорить, — Тайлер нервно засмеялся. — Я и так… — он прервался на судорожный вздох. — Я и так знаю, что отвратительный. Урод. И уж точно не нужен кому-то, кто как ты. Ты…

Тайлер зажмурился. Это было уже слишком. Он не хотел заходить на тему того, каким он считает Джоша, потому что это было слишком неловко. Никому не понравится слышать комплименты от такого уродца, как Тайлер, особенно, если до этого он притворялся просто другом.  
— Тайлер, — Джош подполз по кровати ближе к нему. — Хватит. Ты очарователен.  
Тайлер все еще лежал, зажмурившись.  
— Я не знаю, почему ты это делаешь, — Джош вздохнул. — Но мне… мне не нужно знать это, чтобы сказать тебе, что ты всегда можешь попросить моей поддержки. Я не собираюсь никуда уходить. Я останусь тут сегодня и, если понадобится, еще хоть целую вечность. Да даже если не понадобится — ты от меня так просто не избавишься, Тай.  
Джош осторожно притянул к себе его голову и переложил на свои колени.  
— Когда я увидел тебя там, в ванной… — тихо начал он. Тайлер вздрогнул. — Ты лежал на полу, будто кукла, такой поломанный и тонкий. В тот момент я чуть не заорал на самого себя, потому что был так зол, что не спросил тебя раньше.  
— Я… — голос Тайлера снова предательски дрожал. Это начинало ему надоедать. — Я ведь был там весь… в рвоте. Тебе было п-противно…  
— Мне было все равно, — уверенно прервал его Джош. — Мне было важно только то, чтобы ты был в порядке. Только чтобы ты был жив.

Тайлер чувствовал, как холод пробирался к его костям. Он постоянно мерз и знал, отчего это, но это даже нравилось ему. До сегодняшнего момента.  
Джош заметил, как его потряхивало, и ласково спросил:  
— Тебе холодно?  
Тайлер почувствовал, как от этих интонаций пружина в животе расслабляется, и вместе с ней уходит напряжение из мышц.

Джош скользнул под одеяло, и Тайлер моментально почувствовал его тепло. По сравнению с ним, Дан был температурой, как жаркий летний день. Тайлер замер, когда Джош положил руку на его живот, нежно обнимая. В голове закружились мысли о том, что он все равно слишком толстый, чтобы…  
— Этот провал на месте твоего живота ощущается странно, — тихо выдохнул ему в ухо Джош.

Тайлер закрыл глаза, желая только, чтобы Джош никогда не уходил.  
Он не спрашивал Тайлера ни о чем, только тихо шепнул, что Тайлер всегда может поговорить с ним. Он лежал рядом, обнимая его, и постепенно Тайлер расслаблялся, а через полчаса, когда у него затекла шея, он повернулся на бок лицом к Джошу и осторожно обхватил его руками.  
Уткнувшись ему в шею, Тайлер чувствовал, как у него кружится голова. Все это казалось нереальным.  
Желудок, впрочем, считал, что все это вполне настоящее, и начал болеть. Тайлер подтянул коленки к животу, но долго он не выдержал. Как бы ему не хотелось не вылезать из объятий Джоша всю ночь, без воды или таблетки боль не пройдет. Когда Тайлер зашевелился, пытаясь выползти из-под руки Джоша, тот сам приподнял ее и поинтересовался:  
— Ты куда?  
— Ты не спишь? — удивленно вырвалось у Тайлера. — Я… мне нужно попить. Живот… болит, — неловко закончил он.  
— Там на тумбочке стоит стакан, — произнес Джош, переворачиваясь на спину.

Пока Тайлер пил воду, Дан внимательно наблюдал за ним. Джозеф чувствовал этот взгляд, прожигающий лопатки.  
— Я могу попытаться рассказать, если ты так хочешь, — опустив голову, произнес Тайлер.  
— Я могу и подождать.  
— Нет, — Тайлер мотнул головой. — Чем раньше, тем лучше, ладно?

Вздохнув, он начал говорить.

Говорить о том, что это дает чувство контроля. Что это помогает ненавидеть себя чуть меньше. Что это заставляет голоса в голове заткнуться. Что когда ты не ешь, чувствуешь свою власть над телом.

Он говорил о том, каким он видит себя. Он говорил о том, что он слышит в своей голове и от своего отражения в зеркалах. О том, как это ненормально, говорить кому-то, что он прекрасен, а потом вставать и выблевывать свой завтрак, аргументируя это тем, что он ничтожен. О том, что рвота может служить просто для избавления от еды и как наказание. Потому что он не все время голодает, но когда совершает что-то неправильное, то выблевывает даже то, что ему было позволено съесть. На неправильных поступках, неправильных движениях, неправильных словах и неправильной жизни и строится сама суть Тайлера. Тайлер неправильный.

Тайлер говорит о том, что это больно: и не есть, и есть, и блевать. Тайлер говорит о том, что чувствует себя сумасшедшим, когда заходит в продуктовый магазин. Тайлер говорит о том, что ему страшно, потому что он больше не умеет просто кушать. Он раб волчьего голода. Смертного греха, ставшего расстройством психики. У него болят зубы, и выпадают волосы, его кожа истончилась почти до папиросной бумаги, и как выглядят порции нормальных людей, он не помнит. И как можно есть и не набирать вес, он не представляет.

Хоть и хочет.

До судорог в конечностях хочет все вернуть.

Тайлер выдыхает, глядя на свои руки.  
Вены-вены-вены-кость. Так выглядят его руки. Так выглядит все его тело. Его отвратительное тело, и не важно, плюс десять килограмм или минус. Он сгибается пополам, утыкаясь лбом в колени, и плачет.  
Беззвучно рыдает, отчаянно желая закончить это все прямо сейчас, потому что выхода он не видит. Все, что он может, это писать отрывки песен, исполняя которые, он срывается на крик, потому что ему больно. Потому что горло кровоточит. Потому что ему страшно.

Джош обнимает его со спины, поднимает и подтаскивает к себе, прижимаясь всем телом. Джош теплый, перед Джошем он только что препарировал свою душу, и тот не убежал в ужасе от темноты, что оттуда показалась.  
— Ты справишься, — Джош крепко обнимает его. — Ты не можешь не справиться, Тайлер. Я не видел никого, кто был бы более потрясающим, чем ты.

Тайлер откидывает голову на плечо Джоша и цепляется тонкими пальцами за его руки, сглатывая и пытаясь успокоить разноцветные мысли, которые начинают ложиться на музыку, появляющуюся в голове.

Утренний свет вычерчивает каждую черточку лица Тайлера. Джош сонно смотрит на него, на его щеки без румянца на них, на его темные круги под глазами, на то, как он дышит и совсем не улыбается во сне. Джошу больно на это смотреть, Джошу страшно прикасаться, потому что Тайлер выглядит то ли скелетом, то ли поломанной куклой, особенно когда он больше не прячется за огромной одеждой в несколько слоев. Его ключицы выступают так, что больно смотреть.

Джош протягивает руку и невесомо гладит его по голове.

Когда Тайлер просыпается, ему слишком хорошо. Первое, о чем он думает, это не весы в ванной комнате, не завтрак, не расписание еды на день, а только Джош.  
Потому что Джош лежит рядом, светит своими бледно-розовыми, пастельными волосами и улыбается.  
— Доброе утро, — бормочет Тайлер.

Джош не заставляет его завтракать. Он просто предлагает ему кофе и пианино.  
Тайлер играет до обеда, заливая в себя весь тот кофе, что приносит Джош. Сам он периодически подыгрывает на барабанах, но по большей части слушает. Кофе сладкий и с молоком.

Это не заботит Тайлера, хоть он и знает, что это не то, что было обычно, и не то, что воспринималось им как «безопасное», «не калорийное». Тайлер слишком занят музыкой и Джошем, который улыбается ему.

Вечером они едут в машине, сидя рядом на заднем сидении. Джош кладет руку на колено Тайлера, и тот ничего не имеет против.

Тайлер ничего не ест на ужин, но на следующее утро они с Джошем идут гулять, и ему приходится есть то яблочное пюре в пакетиках, что Дан приносит.  
Это, на удивление, вкусно.

Иногда они говорят об этом. Иногда Джош не понимает, но все равно слушает. Иногда Джош целует его руки, в том числе и все еще появляющуюся ранку на костяшках пальцев. Часто Джош смотрит ему в глаза — долго и ласково. Тайлер привык к этому и одаривает его в ответ не менее долгими взглядами. Ничего из этого не напоминает классические отношения, но Тайлер чувствует себя намного ближе к Джошу, чем до этого.

Тайлер чувствует себя понятным и больше не чувствует себя таким неправильным. Джош чувствует себя нужным. Чувствует себя купающимся во взглядах и прикосновениях Тайлера.

Они оба чувствуют себя счастливее.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (возможно, из первой части этого непонятно, но Джош вытер Тайлера, прежде чем его увидела семья, и потому никто из них ничего не понял, а Джош не рискнул сообщать им)
> 
> надеюсь, эта часть не покажется вам лишней, потому что у меня есть еще две, в которых я вытяну их из френдзоны и запихну в отношения)0

— Тайлер, — серьезно произносит его мать. — Тайлер, что ты делаешь?

Тайлер медленно выпрямляется, глядя отражению матери в глаза. Его руки кровоточат, а с подбородка тянется ниточка слюны. В глазах его матери только непонимание.  
Но это временно. Буквально через пару минут до нее должен дойти весь смысл происходящего.

Вскоре, когда она складывает всю картинку в голове и начинает кричать, приходит отец. Он совсем ничего не понимает. Он хмурится и спрашивает:  
— Тайлер, что ты делал?  
— Блевал, — говорит Тайлер. «Блевал». Отвратительное, с его точки зрения, слово. С точки зрения всех остальных — тоже.  
— Ты отравился? — спрашивает отец.  
— Да ты посмотри на него, — как-то горько говорит мама. Ее светлые волосы в полном беспорядке. — Посмотри на него и на все вокруг. Просто подумай, Крис.

Тайлер стоит перед ними, неловко опустив плечи. Он не чувствует своих ног и своего лица. Его глаза потерянно и широко открыты, а руки все еще перепачканы рвотой. На полу стоит бутылка воды с содой. В унитазе плавают так и не смытые кусочки обеда.

Тайлер не может спокойно есть мучное, и это была плохая идея — позволять себе есть его в этот день. Рядом не было Джоша, но были давно не складывающиеся в слова мысли и мигрень.

Джош действовал на него успокаивающе, но сейчас он ушел играть с той зеленоволосой девушкой. «Она просто очень хочет научиться играть на барабанах», говорит Джош, когда объясняет, почему он не придет к Тайлеру сегодня, и краснеет. Тайлер смеется и хлопает его по плечу. «Знаю я эти барабаны».

Тайлер в курсе, что они просто нравятся друг другу, и, вроде как, не должен иметь ничего против. Но внутри что-то тяжелеет, и становится труднее оставить в себе завтрак.

С завтраком он худо-бедно справляется, хоть часть его и кричит, что это все неправильно. Обед идет в унитаз.

Тайлер чувствует себя безмоторным парусником в шторм. Его мотает ветром из стороны в сторону, и он не может управлять этим.  
— Посмотри на его руки, — уже почти истерично говорит мама.

На руке Тайлера резинка, которую он машинально натягивает и отпускает, позволяя ей звонко и больно шлепать по мокрой коже. Костяшки пальцев правой руки разодраны зубами и кровоточат.  
— Посмотри, как он похудел. Ты же сам говорил, Крис, ты сам говорил, что это нездорово, — его мать все поняла. Его мать в панике, и в этом виноват только Тайлер.

Это всегда Тайлер.

К пяти вечера Тайлер узнает, что он записан к психиатру и пойдет на вечернюю службу в церковь вместе с отцом.  
— Тебе нужно лечиться, — говорит мать, нервно вертя в руках стакан с водой.  
— А еще тебе нужно поесть, Тайлер, — она встает из-за стола и начинает накладывать ему в тарелку мясо с овощами.

Тайлер знает, что это вкусно, полезно, что было бы прекрасно, если бы он это съел. Но он не может.

Он чувствует себя запертым, так что он убегает в свою комнату, чтобы действительно запереться, но хотя бы по своей собственной воле.

Тайлер и так знает, что он обуза для всех. Теперь он будет еще и фриком, уродцем не только снаружи, но и внутри, и это будет видно всем.

— Это все просто от скуки и жажды внимания, — слышит он из гостиной чужой голос. Сладкий, завораживающий голос. — В нашей клинике много специалистов, и мы уже не раз принимали подобных пациентов…  
— Мы не будем класть его в клинику, — жестко прерывает говорящего голос его отца.  
— Почему? — равнодушно спрашивает мать, кажется, постукивая ногтями по бокалу.  
Тайлер сидит на лестнице и трясется.

Он ничего не говорит Джошу, только перестает зависать с ним у себя дома. И становится намного более молчаливым, что Джош, конечно, замечает.

А еще Тайлер теперь выблевывает каждый прием пищи.

Он не может остановиться.  
Он не хочет в клинику, не хочет есть всю ту еду, что предлагает ему семья, не хочет больше смотреть в глаза своей матери. Ему все время кажется, что там засело презрение. Тайлер вообще больше не хочет смотреть никому в глаза, и он начинает думать, что Джош тоже врал ему, когда говорил, что ему все равно. Он начинает думать, что Джош тоже смотрит на него с разочарованием и недоумением, когда Джозеф не видит.

Тайлер ненавидит себя за то, что он является собой еще больше, чем раньше.

Вся та еда, что в него впихивает семья, не переваривается днями. Его желудок вздувается и болит, и Тайлер уже даже не пытается пить какие-то таблетки для улучшения пищеварения. Это ему, скорее, на руку. Вечерами или ранним утром он выбирается через окно своей комнаты и идет в парк, чтобы вставить в глотку два пальца и почувствовать хоть какое-то облегчение.

Проходит две недели, и, вернувшись с очередной прогулки, закончившейся в кустах с бутылкой воды, Тайлер слышит голос своего отца с кухни.  
— Это так глупо. Ради чего мы вообще кормили его все это время, если любая еда все равно отправлялась в канализацию? Почему он не может просто взять себя в руки и перестать трепать наш бюджет и наши нервы? Почему он такой эгоист?!  
— Ты пьян, — равнодушно говорит мать.

Тайлер этого не слышит, убегая в свою комнату и сосредотачиваясь только на том, чтобы не плакать.

Слезы все равно вытекают из глаз, и подушка промокает, а желание кричать во весь голос не проходит.

После этого его родители начинают ругаться еще больше. И уже не важно, по какому поводу. Тайлер ненавидит, когда они кричат. Каждый раз, когда это начинается, или после того, как он приходит из церкви, где слышит молитвы и смотрит в строгие глаза священника, который (Тайлер уверен) все знает, он начинает петь, но из его груди выходят только хриплые завывания.

У него не проходит горло, оно постоянно разодранное или раздраженное, у него есть только чувство бессилия, которое его душит.

В какой-то момент родители начинают ругаться за столом, пока Тайлер запихивает в себя еду механическими движениями. Чем больше времени проходит, тем больше он чувствует вкус еды, тем более одержимым ей становится. Он понимает, что теперь чувствует перманентный голод, который ничего не заглушает, даже набитый под завязку желудок, но также он понимает, что он ненавидит еду.

Когда родители начинают кричать, мама бросает вилку на стол с оглушительным грохотом, от которого Тайлер вздрагивает, а отец встает, роняя стул, и тут же повышает голос, Тайлер давится куском пирога и думает, что ему следовало умереть от истощения еще пару месяцев назад.

Тайлер проглатывает несчастный пирог, но дышать легче не становится. Он не может вдохнуть, не может выдохнуть, не может двинуться с места. Его захлестывает паника, потому что он еще и ничего не видит. Он не чувствует своего тела, он слышит только крики родителей. Он ненавидит себя, он не понимает, что он делает, и куда это его ведет. Он думает, что все равно умрет, потому что он похож на разваливающегося старика; у него болит каждая клеточка тела.  
Тайлер не дышит.  
Тайлер делает это специально.  
Тайлер очень хочет умереть.  
Ему страшно и противно, он чувствует себя животным, грязным и нелюбимым. Он не чувствует себя человеком, он знает только, что его песни никому не нужны, его мысли никому не нужны, и он сам не нужен даже себе. Потому что он отвратительный, он не может быть нормальным, и его привлекают парни больше, чем девушки, а эта резинка на его руке — только еще один признак ненормальности. Тайлер ненавидит себя за это настолько, что кишки скручивает.

Так что Тайлер не дышит.

Джош колотит в дверь с завидным упорством. Ему посрать, что там происходит в семье Джозефов, все, что ему интересно, это какого черта Тайлер не отвечает на его сообщения уже второй день.

Джоша достало то, что Тайлеру опять плохо, но он молчит. Да еще и игнорирует его. Как будто Джош не прилагал всех этих усилий, чтобы помочь ему. Как будто Джош не жертвовал своим временем и своим сном (которого, ладно, не было и без того), чтобы выслушать его.

Так что Джош упрямо и равномерно стучит в дверь, пока, наконец, ему не открывает бледная, как полотно, Келли.  
— Джош, — выдыхает она.  
— Джош, он… — мать Тайлера закрывает глаза и рвано дышит.  
— Кто, он? Тайлер? — спрашивает Дан, осторожно поддерживая женщину за плечи. — Что с ним?

Келли машет рукой и прислоняется к косяку, давая Джошу пройти.

Тайлер лежит на полу кухни с открытыми глазами. Его отец сидит на полу в ступоре и слегка раскачивается, держась руками за голову. В глазах Тайлера полопались все сосуды. Он не дышит.  
— Тайлер? — шепчет Джош, подходя ближе. — Тайлер?!  
Когда он садится на колени рядом с ним и пытается найти пульс, Тайлер дергается, вцепляясь руками в ладонь Джоша.

Он судорожно открывает рот, пытаясь расслабить горло и сделать вдох. Вместо этого он издает только хриплые задыхающиеся звуки.

Джош гладит его по голове, целует в висок, шепчет что-то успокаивающее. Джош пытается приподнять его, и это дается ему слишком легко, только ребра неприятно врезаются в ладони.

Тайлер снова и снова пытается вдохнуть, потому что умирать, душить себя на глазах у Джоша ему совсем не хочется. В конце концов он делает более или менее полноценный вдох и затем выдох. В груди все болит. Тайлера трясет, а Джош спрашивает, обращаясь к его родителям:  
— Что случилось?

И они молчат, стоя в разных углах кухни, глядя на своего ребенка со страхом и непониманием. Они молчат, и для Тайлера эта тишина — блаженство, но Джош не понимает, как можно молчать.

Джош подхватывает Тайлера, который, наконец-то, дышит, пусть и как астматик, на руки и уносит в его комнату.

— Тайлер, — говорит Джош, стоит двери закрыться за ними. — Тайлер, какого черта?  
— Моего черта, — хрипло отвечает Тайлер, сползая с рук Дана и опираясь на тумбочку.  
— Хочу сдохнуть, — говорит Тайлер.  
— Надо было умереть от истощения, — говорит Тайлер.  
— Надо было удушить себя внизу, пока ты не пришел, — говорит Тайлер.  
— Такие, как я, должны быть уничтожены, — говорит Тайлер.

У Тайлера есть, что сказать, ему хочется это даже прокричать, но горло все еще саднит.  
Он заходится в приступе кашля и берет листок и ручку.

«Хочу себя уничтожить. Посмотри на меня. Посмотри, как смотрели мои родители. Посмотри, неужели ты не видишь, что я жалок? Меня не хватает даже на то, чтобы уничтожить себя, убить себя. Мои мысли жалкие и спутанные, мое тело разваливается, но никак не дойдет до той стадии, где оно сдохнет.

Я думал, я буду контролировать себя и вместе с телом буду контролировать и свои мысли. Но они стали только хуже.

Я думал, я буду доволен собой чуть больше, думал, мне станет лучше, думал, это будет смешным концом, а на самом деле мне только больно, но я, как таракан, бегаю тут от лап смерти, или от тапка, если хочешь быть не таким пафосным.

Я не могу никому помочь, не могу стать лучше, не могу умереть, не могу совершить что-то стоящее. Посмотри на меня, я бессмысленный, и если я умру, станет только лучше. Тебе станет лучше, родителям, всем, никто больше не будет смотреть на мои панические атаки, не будет спрашивать, ем ли я, не будет тратить деньги на мою учебу, которая ничего не принесет, и на мою еду, которая спускается в канализацию вместе с моими амбициями. Я не контролирую себя больше, я заперт, пойман самим собой»

Джош хватает руку Тайлера, выписывающую все эти слова, и прижимает его к себе.  
Тайлер утыкается лицом в плечо Джоша и обнимает его тоже.  
— Ты не… — голос Джоша срывается. — Ты не прав, — наконец продолжает он. — Твои песни заслуживают того, чтобы их услышали. Твой голос потрясающий. Ты должен остаться в живых, чтобы стать… стать особенным Тайлером Джозефом из Колумбуса. Чтобы стать спасителем, потому что твои песни уже спасали меня, и иди-ка ты к черту со своими суицидальными мыслями. Я не позволю тебе сделать это. Я не знаю, как описать то, что я чувствую к тебе, но мне не станет легче, если ты умрешь. Потому что ты — то особенное, ради чего я борюсь со своими страхами, — Джош запинается. — Своей тревожностью. Потому что ты сказал мне сделать это. Ты слышал меня, Тай?

Тайлер кивает, не отрываясь от плеча Джоша. Тайлер слышал. Но это не значит, что он поверил.

Тайлер лежит в кровати, свернувшись клубочком, а Джош сидит на полу рядом. Они даже не разговаривают, Джош просто следит за дыханием Тайлера. Считает вдохи.  
Он не знает, что происходит с его жизнью, да и Тайлер не знает. Они просто пытаются пережить этот день так же, как и следующий, так же, как и все оставшиеся, до самой их кончины.


	3. Chapter 3

Тайлер пялится в темноту и думает, что все как-то не радужно.

Ладно, наверное, радужно и не должно быть, но в данную конкретную секунду он трогает свои ребра и думает, что ему хочется отрезать себе живот.  
А внизу на диване лежит Джош, который сегодня вечером умудрился запихнуть в него еду. Собственно говоря, это именно она теперь раздувает желудок, принося дискомфорт и скрывая кости.

Джош ночует у Тайлера и пытается держать глаза открытыми, несмотря на то, что часы показывают час ночи, и нет никакой разницы в виде перед открытыми глазами и закрытыми. Джош упорно не спит, потому что боится, что Тайлер собирается выблевать свой ужин. Для Тайлера тот факт, что он съел что-то вечером, был максимально необычным. Джош не особо на него давил, он, скорее, дурачился, не испытывая особой надежды, что Тайлер и правда начнет есть.  
Странно, но дурацкая игра, кино и смех Джоша оказывали на Тайлера успокаивающее воздействие, и он послушно съел хлопья.  
Джош жмурит уже начинающие гореть от усталости глаза и думает, что надо было выбрать какой-нибудь продукт помягче, более легкий для переваривания.

Он почти проваливается в сон, когда телефон, лежащий рядом с подушкой, начинает вибрировать.

_я знаю, что писать тебе, когда ты находишься на расстоянии одного лестничного пролета, странно, но мне не по себе._

**что с тобой?**

_ну, полагаю, хлопья не хотят перевариваться. А еще я вышел попить и теперь не могу перестать смотреть на свое отражение и бормотать ругательства, а ты говорил так не делать_

Конечно, это не первый раз, когда Тайлер писал ему подобное. Джош сам просил Тайлера говорить с ним о своих чувствах к собственному телу. Тайлер тогда посмотрел на него так, будто перед ним стоял кто-то нереальный. И, выдав тираду по поводу того, как сильно он ненавидит свою запутанную жизнь, замолк, ожидая реакции Дана.

Он привык вздыхать и начинать говорить. Он верит, что Тайлер достаточно силен, чтобы справится с этим.

На такие сообщения Джош чаще всего отвечал в тот же момент, потому что спал он слишком мало. Но обычно они находились в разных домах.

**ты в ванной?**

_ага_

Джош встает с дивана.  
Тайлер стоит перед зеркалом в пижамных штанах и кусает губы. Когда Джош аккуратно открывает дверь и встает у Тайлера за спиной, он начинает еще и теребить свои волосы, наматывая их на палец и дергая. Его лицо — живое воплощение неуверенности.

Джош обнимает его со спины, обхватывая его грудную клетку и прижимая его руки к бокам. Тайлер смотрит на его запястья, а Джош смотрит Тайлеру в глаза.  
— Ну и что тебе не нравится? — тихонько интересуется Джош.  
В принципе, он знает, что не нравится Тайлеру.  
Но то, что не нравится Тайлеру, и то, что не устраивает Джоша, это две кардинально разные вещи.

Джош трясется над тем, каким болезненно худым выглядит Тайлер. Его бесит это, он смотрит на Тайлера, закутанного в три слоя одежды, потому что ему холодно. Смотрит на его ноги, на которых джинсы болтаются, и, вспоминая, как выглядит его тело без одежды, начинает бояться, что он может упасть в обморок в ту же секунду.  
А Тайлер…  
— Всё, — упрямо поджимает губы Тайлер. — Мне всё не нравится.  
Джош наклоняется и целует выпирающую косточку на плече Тайлера. Тайлер краснеет.

Ладно, наверное, ему стоит признать, что у него иногда встает на Джоша, его теплые руки и щекочущие поцелуи в разные места на теле Тайлера. У Джоша есть эта странная привычка чмокать Тайлера в макушку, стоит ему только оказаться каким-то образом выше, целовать его в виски, плечи, щеки. С учетом того, что обычно он в эти моменты еще и смеется, Тайлер внутренне замирает каждый раз, потому что если Джош чуть-чуть промахнется, целуя его в щеку…

Тайлер краснеет и жмурится.

— Если ты считаешь, что мое тело красивое, зачем заставлять меня есть? — интересуется Тайлер.  
— Потому что ты, для начала, можешь выглядеть красиво при любом весе, — Джош разлепляет уже сонные глаза. — И для конца, ты выглядишь больным, Тай. Красивым, потому что _ты_ красивый, но больным.

Тайлер молчит, изучая свое отражение и пытаясь понять, где Джош увидел больного.  
— Пошли спать, Тай, — Джош зевает.

Они вместе выходят из ванной, но Джош, как большой плюшевый мишка, не отлипает от спины Тайлера, одновременно не давя на него. Это заставляет Тайлера улыбнуться.  
— Пошли, — шепчет он, подходя к двери в свою комнату. — Я тебя по лестнице одного не отправлю, ты там и уснешь.  
Джош довольно урчит.

***

Когда Тайлер ночует у Джоша, тот безапелляционно заявляет с самого порога, что спать Тайлер будет у него в кровати. Заявляет громко в присутствии чуть ли не всей своей семьи, которая с интересом смотрит на Тайлера.

Вся семья Джоша кажется такой невозможно живой, что Тайлер сперва даже теряется. И начинает побаиваться момента, когда им придется пойти обедать.

Джош, впрочем, минут за двадцать до этого утягивает Тайлера в очередную компьютерную игру, и заглянувшая к ним миссис Дан только качает головой.

Тайлер неожиданно чувствует жгучую благодарность за то, что Джош вообще существует, и одновременно чувствует то, как его желудок сжимается от голода.  
— Если хочешь есть, — говорит Джош, когда они заканчивают уровень. — Могу сходить принести нам по тарелке маминого рагу. Оно великолепное.

Тайлер несмело кивает, думая, что пожалеет.

Джош беспокоится, когда Тайлер сметает всю порцию рагу и сияет улыбкой. Это необычно для Тайлера. Даже слишком. Но он только улыбается еще раз и чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте от счастья.

До Тайлера, пока он ест, медленно доходит, что он, во-первых, наелся обычной порцией, во-вторых, не съел слишком много калорий, в третьих, порадовал Джоша.

Собственно говоря, он даже не знает, что делает его более счастливым. Но умиленный взгляд Джоша отправляется в копилку лучших воспоминаний.

Тайлер остается у него на целых три дня, и под конец второго они смотрят «Секретные материалы». Джош целиком и полностью погружен в сериал, и Тайлеру тяжело сказать, что он обожает больше: Малдера и Скалли или сюжет. Между ними стоит миска с печеньем и конфетами, и Тайлер, увлеченный не меньше Джоша, незаметно для себя съедает некоторое количество их. Сначала он берет только одну конфету, рассеянно думая, что это не страшно. Потом он считает, потом сбивается, забывает об этом и через час или два замирает, глядя в стену.  
— Зачем я это ел, — глухо бормочет он.  
— Затем, что хотел, — отвечает Джош. Тайлер вздрагивает и встает с места, не совсем отдавая себе отчет в своих действиях.  
— Ты куда? — резко окликает его Джош. Тайлер замирает, и Джош пялится в его напряженную спину.  
— В… попить, — отвечает Тайлер, разворачиваясь. — Хочу воды.  
Джош бросает мимолетный взгляд на экран, где Скалли саркастично улыбается.  
— Знаешь, эта серия становится скучной, — говорит Джош и встает с дивана.  
Миссис Дан, сидевшая в другом конце дивана, слегка непонимающе хмурится.  
Тайлер смотрит Джошу в глаза и, быстро и слабо выдохнув, толкает его в грудь.  
— Это твой любимый сериал, и я знаю это. Сядь, — Тайлер одновременно делает шаг вперед, и Джош по инерции плюхается обратно на диван.

Тайлер, как маленький дикий зверек, встает одной ногой на диван и свивается в клубок в самом его углу. Он выглядит слишком потерянным, чтобы Джош просто оставил его в покое, так что он поднимает его на руки, игнорируя возмущенный вопль, и усаживает себе на колени, сам перебираясь в угол дивана с самым невозмутимым лицом.

Тайлер напрягается, буквально кожей чувствуя на себе взгляды родителей Дана, но, когда Джош кладет руку ему между лопаток и поглаживает его позвоночник, успокаивается и осторожно кладет голову ему на плечо.

Мама Джоша смотрит на него с такой нежностью и гордостью, что парень невольно краснеет и только сильнее прижимает к себе Тайлера.

Иногда его мама даже слишком понимающая, и это смущает.

А Тайлер умудряется к чертям уснуть на его коленях, упираясь острыми локтями Джошу в живот. И когда Джош относит его в свою комнату, тоже не просыпается.

Джош не выдерживает и, укладывая его спать, осторожно прикасается губами к уголку рта Тайлера.  
Иногда Джошу хотелось бы не чувствовать вообще ничего.

С Тайлером иногда слишком сложно, слишком невыносимо, Джош иногда орет. Орет и тут же сожалеет, и в этом, и в его привязанности к Тайлеру заключается вся сложность их отношений. Джош называет его придурком, но одновременно хочет без конца целовать его.  
И, да, упорно продолжает называть это «привязанностью», отрицая тот факт, что он влюблен в своего лучшего друга.


	4. Chapter 4

Наверное, Джош прав, и Тайлер слишком много времени проводит перед этим зеркалом в ванной. И по большей части, в одиночестве.  
Тайлера это совсем не успокаивает, наблюдать, как он набирает вес. Осознание того, что это необходимо, присутствует хотя бы потому, что Джош рядом, но его разум все еще делится на две половины. И у них совершенно разный взгляд на то, что нормально, а что нет. Тайлер вечно путается в том, кого из них слушать, и перед холодильником может в одиночестве зависать по полчаса. Протягивать руку, отдергивать, дрожать, шептать себе под нос, что это неправильно, или что все люди едят.  
Тайлера это бесит.  
Он набрал до почти здорового веса; сейчас в зеркале уже не тот скелет. Ребра выступают только если поднять руки или специально вдохнуть, тазовые кости обросли мышцами, и единственное, что осталось, это ключицы. Джош так не считает, утверждая, что Тай все еще тощий.  
Тайлер ходит в спортзал вместе с Джошем, потому что ему так легче. Тайлер на самом-то деле не хочет накачиваться или что-то еще, ему просто страшно, что если он начнет просто есть, он заплывет жиром в одно мгновение. Джош это, кажется, понимает, но ничего Тайлеру не запрещает, как и всегда.  
За это Джозеф его еще больше обожает.

Джош сидит на кухне и пялится в стену. Тайлер снова у него ночует, только теперь это все еще немного иначе.  
Начать хотя бы с того, что Джош испытывает неловкость сильнее раза в три.  
Потому что он только что видел Тайлера Джозефа со стояком. Которым тот сонно толкался в кровать, одновременно выгибая спину, отставляя задницу и цепляясь руками за простыни. Он только что видел, как бесстыдно стонущий и спящий Тайлер несомненно хотел быть выебанным.  
В голове у Джоша одно только «блять» со знаком вопроса, болтающимся где-то в конце.  
Опустив взгляд вниз, Джош медленно закрывает глаза, открывает и спрашивает себя, почему у него стояк на Тайлера Джозефа, трущегося своим членом о его кровать.  
Ладно, вопрос был явно плохим, потому что от него возбуждение Дана только усилилось.

Тайлер спускается вниз, и Джош видит его опущенные в пол глаза и вялые движения, когда Джош предлагает ему йогурт. Тайлер совсем не смотрит Джошу в глаза и на любое его предложение мотает головой.  
Следующие два часа Джош посвящает тому, чтобы развеселить Тайлера, но эти попытки безуспешны. Он почти не реагирует на само существование Дана, и это раздражает. Он ведь старается. Притаскивает Джозефу фильмы, книги, пытается вытащить его на батут, покататься на скейтах, поиграть с соседскими щенками. Он даже крадет из комнаты Джордана, пока тот спит, любимую компьютерную игру Тайлера. Ничему из этого Тайлер не улыбается искренне.  
В конце концов Джош, устав, падает на диван и спрашивает Тайлера:  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
Тайлер стоит перед диваном, теребя край рубашки. Осторожно он делает шаг вперед и заползает на Джоша, обнимая его и укладывая голову на его грудь.  
— Оу, — произносит Джош.  
— Это… нормально? — тихо спрашивает Тайлер.  
— Ага, — Джош облизывает губы. — Да, все хорошо.  
Он обнимает Тайлера, поглаживая кончиками пальцев его бока.  
Тайлер теперь не лежит на нем невесомой пушинкой, а хотя бы ощущается, и Джош чувствует, что Тайлер в кои-то веки не ледяной. И почти не утыкается в него своими костями. Это заставляет Джоша улыбнуться, но он не говорит ничего из этого вслух.

Тайлер лежит головой ровнёхонько на его грудной клетке, совсем не мешая дыханию, и слышит, как сердце Джоша почему-то бьется намного быстрее, чем обычно.  
Когда Тайлер переползает чуть выше, укладывая голову на плечо Джошу, тот краснеет и неловко дергает ногами. Больше всего Джош боится возбудиться сейчас.  
Тайлер и сам этого боится, только со своей стороны. Но желание находиться ближе к Джошу никуда не девается. Лежа на нем, Джозеф трясется от мысли о том, что в данный момент он максимально приближен к своим снам.  
И вся эта ситуация становится максимально неловкой в тот момент, когда нога Тайлера соскальзывает и оказывается подозрительно близко к паху Джоша. Дан давится воздухом и чувствует, как дергается его член.  
— Тай, — напряженно начинает Джош, пытаясь повернуться, но обрывает сам себя. У Джозефа красные щеки и трясущиеся губы.  
— П…прости, — выдает он, пытаясь отстраниться.  
Диван слишком узкий, и, по классике жанра, Тайлер с него почти падает, но оказывается вовремя подхвачен Джошем и подмят по какой-то причине под него. Джош замирает, утыкаясь в шею Тайлера и щекоча ее ресницами, когда моргает.  
Это, несомненно, очень мило, только у Тайлера стояк.  
Он пытается вывернуться из-под Джоша, но у того уже совершенно потерян самоконтроль благодаря тому, что Тайлер рвано дышит ему в плечо, дергается и, блять, упирается Джошу в низ живота своим членом.  
Так что Джош его никуда не отпускает, а только сажает, удерживая за плечи, и быстро, мимолетно прикладывается своими губами к губам Тайлера. Это заставляет его замереть, и Джош, пользуясь случаем, целует его уже более глубоко и основательно.  
Тайлер чувствует, как все мысли выветриваются из головы, и остается только ощущение теплых ладоней на его шее и абсолютного спокойствия. Тайлер ему доверяет, наверное, даже слишком сильно, но прикосновения Джоша к его губам и бедрам доставляют только сладко-щемящее удовольствие.

В поцелуй примешиваются соленые нотки, когда губы Тайлера, вечно трескавшиеся, начинают кровоточить, и Джош отстраняется, но все равно соприкасается с ним кончиком носа. Тайлер все еще ощущает себя словно пьяным.  
Джош втягивает воздух ртом, и Тайлер интересуется заплетающимся языком:  
— Так я тебе нравлюсь?  
— Да, — бормочет Джош. — А еще, мне интересно, что тебе сегодня снилось.  
Тайлер издает какие-то неловкие звуки, и Джош смеется.

Наверху хлопает дверь чьей-то комнаты. Родители давно уехали на работу, значит, это кто-то из сестер или брат Джоша, но тот совершенно не обращает на это внимания, подтаскивая Тайлера себе на колени и поглаживая его спину с бусинками позвонков, выпирающими даже через рубашку.  
Тайлер не привык, чтобы к его телу прикасались без отвращения. И тем более не привык, чтобы к его телу прикасались с нежностью. А Джош именно это и делает. Джош обнимает его, и когда по лестнице спускается его сонная сестра, начинает пытаться укусить Тайлера за ухо, слегка смеясь. Это до жути щекотно, так что Тайлер взвизгивает и начинает барахтаться в крепких объятьях Джоша.

Эшли убирает с глаз спутанные волосы и фыркает, обозревая данную картину.

Когда остальные тоже спускаются, чтобы завтракать, Джош выпускает Тайлера из объятий, утаскивает с кухни бутылку шоколадного молока и ведёт Джозефа наверх в свою комнату. Пока они поднимаются по лестнице, Джош крепко держит его руку и ярко улыбается.

Тайлер не знает, как Джош может быть таким чудесным.

Солнечные лучи прерваны занавесками, и они совсем не греют, но Тайлеру не холодно. Сейчас он даже не задумывается о том, сколько он весит, и сколько он ест, продолжая болтать с Джошем, лежащим рядом.  
Дан приподнимается на руках, и Тайлер невольно залипает на его бицепсы, сглатывая накопившуюся во рту слюну. Джош смеется и нежно прикасается к его губам. У Джоша губы горячие, но не сухие и не жесткие.  
Тайлер чувствует себя защищенным и счастливым.


End file.
